Bien plus
by Lost-storms
Summary: Louis et Wilhelm sont à la recherche d'une princesse.LouisWilhelm
1. Bien plus

Ecris pour Kima, avec "...Je ne suis que votre serveant" pour prompt

* * *

Louis regardait tranquillement Wilhelm, tandis que celui-ci lui disait qu'il avait trouvé dans les environs une princesse à forte poitrine. Il ne l'écoutait que vaguement, car il y a bien longtemps que les filles à forte poitrine ne l'intéressait plus. En fait, c'était depuis qu'il avait vu Wilhelm lui sourire tendrement, avant de rougir et de se retourner très vite dans la direction opposée à celle des yeux de son maître. Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par son serviteur.

-Maître, je voudrais savoir laquelle de ces princesses vous vouliez rencontrez.

Il lui sourit, rien que pour le plaisir que lui procurait le fait de voir Wilhelm rougir, avant de repousser une de ces mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche. Mais au fait Wilhelm, pourquoi est ce que tu fais ces recherches ?

Le serviteur balbutiât quelques mots avant de se reprendre.

-...Je ne suis que votre servant. Je ne fais qu'exécuter vos ordres.

Wilhelm se retournât alors vers la route. Ainsi, il ne vit pas Louis sourire, avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer par le rythme de son cheval  


  
Louis et Wilhelm venaient de s'arrêter dans une auberge pour passer la nuit avant de se rendre voir la princesse dont Wilhelm avait parlé à Louis.  
Louis alla installer les chevaux à l'écurie tandis que Louis se diriger dans la chambre pour prendre un bain chaud. Wilhelm alla déposer les bagages de son maître dans la chambre, avant d'aller payer leurs nuits, et de commander un repas que Louis prendrait dans sa chambre. Wilhelm, lui, ne mangeait pas avec son maître. Il prit son repas, un bol de soupe, et le mangeât dans la salle qui servait de restaurant à l'aubergiste. Il remonta ensuite dans la chambre, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, pour lire les informations qu'il avait à propos de princesse. Son tour de taille, et comment allez la trouver. Lorsque Louis ressortit de son bain, Wilhelm alla chercher son repas et lui monta. Durant le temps pendant lequel son maître mangeât, il ne fit aucun bruit, de peur de le déranger. Il le regarder sous tous les angles, en essayant de ne pas rougir à chaque fois qu'il s'apercevait de la beauté de son maître. Louis sentait les regards furtifs de Wilhelm sur son corps, mais ne disait rien, de peur de briser la magie éphémère du moment.  
Au bout d'un moment, après que Wilhelm eut redescendu le repas de son maître, il se coucha dans son lit. Louis le regarda s'allonger, et attendit un moment avant de sortir de la chaleur de sa couette sur la pointe des pieds pour se diriger vers le lit de Wilhelm. Il s'approchât alors doucement, et une fois à hauteur de son visage, il posât doucement ses lèvre sur celles du jeune homme brun. Il se releva, et de sa main, caressa la joue de Wilhelm.

-Non, tu es bien plus que mon servant...

Il repartit se coucher, et Morphée vint le chercher tout de suite.


	2. Obscurs raisons

Louis, Wilhelm

* * *

_Après toutes années passées avec toi, à mes côtés, je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre comme si elle avait eu lieu hier et non 10 ans plus tôt. Nous étions tous les deux jeunes, et moi, j'étais déjà un petit prince gâté, et je le suis encore aujourd'hui. Je sais bien que tu ne m'avais rien demandé, et que cela te déplait fortement de travailler pour moi. Je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas drôle. D'ailleurs tu penses toujours que la raison qui m'a poussé à te prendre à mon service est le fait que je m'ennuyait le jour ou j'ai pris cette décision. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas t'expliquer mes motivations, le pourquoi du comment tu es devenus mon valet. Tu ne comprendrais pas, et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Pas toi, tu es bien trop précieux à mon cœur. D'ailleurs c'est pour cela que je t'ai engagé. La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu as capturer mon cœur. Et il t'appartient encore aujourd'hui._

Louis se leva et se dirigeât vers le lit de son valet, et, s'assurant que celui ci dormait bien, il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de partir se coucher un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
